louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MattUK/Matt's Rites of Passage
(I am so sorry if this is bad this is the first time I have ever done one of these) - Considering that we have played together before, I was super excited to see you on this season! Its a shame you went so early, but I heard you weren't active. - Oh Vanne, truly a lovely person but you rubbed a lot of our tribe the wrong way when you said "I could've done better". It was the nail in your coffin, however you are a nice person to talk to I suppose? - The Israeli king, who thought to 'grate' was the same as 'great'. regardless of spelling errors, you truly have a wonderful and poor soul, which sadly didn't fit with the way our tribe was. You better be back one day though! - GOD I FUCKING LOVE YOU SO MUCH. SWAP FUCKED QUEEN WHOSE ELIMINATION MADE ME SO SAD. You are truly are such a good person to me and I love you loads. - Ugh another robbed person. You literally kept me sane on that starting tribe and your overall kindness towards people is something I really look up too. Truly robbed, and I love you lots mah boi <3 (no homo tho) - When I saw you on the cast i was INTIMIDATED. Considering how the last game we 'played' (I use that term very loosely) went. However, you really showed me another side to yourself that I really liked and I hope we can be friends. - Apart from your dumb Mihai jokes (which almost made me want to vote you out) you really are a great person who has been very kind to me. Gamewise you were fucked over but Louvre apparently must have an idol play at the 1st merge tribal otherwise its not a merge? Apart from that you were great to me and I can't deny that. - Considering how I have argued with you in both games we have been in together, do we even have a relationship? - MY FAVE. We were so iconic these people cannot even. You exit was fucking awful, I lost a friend who has been with me since day 1 in this community and I couldn't have asked for a better ally. Fuck revotes and btw i am stealing your dog wether you like it or not. - You are honestly a really nice person, and I really do appreciate how you chose to accept my apology after that 'rant'. You probably still dislike me because of it tho... - King of classy exits. One day we will go whorse racing yes? Your vote hurt me the most (though that might be that I sat on it for 24 hours) but yes you're iconic asf. - God my dyke <3. Truly a great person and I am so happy we got to play together in this game. Even if your manga is a BTEC Alex Russo, you are still miles better than me in every way. <3 (no homo 2) Category:Blog posts